Momoko Yuchiama
Momoko Yuchiama '(湯山桃香, ''Yuyama Momoka) is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. Part of the Enhancer's Tower, she is also the roommate of Kirota. Momoko had originally come from the Yuchiama Clan in the Republic of Vrane with her cousins who also attend Athelney. Appearance Often described as having a mature figure for her age, Momoko is a young woman sporting a well-endowed figure and pale skin, alongside mint green eyes and light blonde hair, which flows loosely down to her waist, however is partly tied into two buns. As a student and member of the Enhancers' Tower, Momoko most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a green hoodie and necktie. She also wears dark brown dress shoes with white stockings. She is sometimes seen without a necktie, however. Personality Momoko is a rather laid back person, often described as being the opposite of her partner, Kirota. While she takes her studies seriously, and believes others should too, instead of trying to enforce the school's rules onto other's through shouting at them, she attempts to talk them into following them, partly scolding them yet at the same time worrying about them, even if she does not know them personally. Momoko can be described as acting like a mother would with their children, especially when she is dealing with her cousins, and is known throughout the school for often spending her free time helping other students, may it be with studying, simply giving advice, or acting as if she is some kind of therapist, Momoko is always available. Despite what one would think, Momoko being in a relationship with Kirota, Momoko actually enjoys the school's extra activities, and actively tries to talk Kirota into trying taking part in them, however her points are often ignored. While she doesn't actually play Kritch herself, she is a fan of the sport, and so usually watches the school's Kritch matches, while not supporting just one team in particular. While Momoko may come across as completely innocent, she has been shown to have an interest in supernatural and occult topics, such as contacting the dead or making deals with beings such as demons. While she has never been shown to have bad intentions, it is unknown what she would do if she made contact with a demon or spirit, if they do exist, nor is it known if Momoko has actually attempted to do so or not. Background Born in the Republic of Vrane, Momoko was the second child and first daughter of Momo and Monterio Yuchiama, being the younger sister of Seijun Yuchiama. She was born in a place called Sorine Village, and was brought up in the Village's Yuchiama Clan. Momoko has three younger cousins, Kiyoshi and Fumiko Yuchiama, who are the sons of Noriko and Ozuru Yuchiama, and Misaki Serakota, who is the daughter of Mirai and Katsuyuki Serakota (Mirai is Momo Yuchiama's sister). Momoko once worked as a medical student, hoping to become a doctor once she became an adult, however, her parents had other plans. While her mother, Momo, had always supported her wishes, Momoko's father Monterio wanted her to become a Hunter. As such, when Momoko reached the age of 17, she was sent to Athelney to learn how to use Nen. There, she met her roommate Kirota, with whom she would eventually enter into a romantic relationship with. All three of Momoko's cousins were sent to Athelney later on, and are currently First Year Students. Plot It is still unknown how or when Momoko first appears in the Athelney AU. Equipment '''Syringe Set: As a past medical student, Momoko has some experience with medicines, and as such sometimes carries a set of syringes with her in case of an emergency occurring. She has not had to use them yet, however. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Momoko can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as she has never been shown using it, nor has she been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Momoko is one of the students at Athelney that believe Malvina may be some kind of witch, however, it is not because she finds her weird. Momoko would simply enjoy knowing someone else that may be interested in the supernatural and occult * Kirota often refers to Momoko as 'Teddy', as she thinks the buns in her hair resemble a bear's (aka teddy bear's) ears * As Momoko is in a relationship with Kirota, it is possible that the two of them are lesbians